Matthew Wittany
Name: Matthew Wittany Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Photography, Writing, Tutoring Appearance: Matthew is an average sized boy, standing at 5’8 and weighing 160lbs, he keeps his body in excellent shape. His sandy brown hair is kept slightly long, so that it’s somewhat curly nature is prevalent. His eyes are a deep Hazel, and his face is slightly freckled, giving him an innocent look. Matthew is usually seen wearing a pair of tan Dockers along with his favorite Rose and Aqua striped Polo Shirt. Matthew is never seen without his digital Camera, and usually has a Sapphire stud in his left ear. Biography: Matthew was born to Mr. Jeremiah Wittany and Mrs. Miranda Wittany. He was raised catholic, and has been a devout church-goer since before he could remember. Matthew was born and raised in California, a true-blue Cali-kid. His family was rather well-off, not rich, but certainly not in need of money. He lived an unsheltered life and was well adapted into the society in ewhich he lived. Matthew was always the good boy, never in trouble at school, and always with decent grades. It was in his Seventh grade year that Matthew began to doubt his sexuality. He never really had any sort of attraction to girls past freindships, and while more and more of his male friends were beginning to get girlfriends, Matthew still could not bring himself to do so. It was only when he and his family visited Canada for a summer that he realized he was indeed playing for the other team. In Canada, he met a boy named Renee, whom he had a brief, albiet very loving relationship with. He hid this from his parents without a second thought, knowing full well the consequences of homosexuality in a catholic household. Upon the start of High School, Matthew began to take an interest in photography. Because of his inherent skills, he was asked to join the school paper, where he is now chief editor and photographer. Matthew became a sort of bane to the school. Nothing could go on without him getting a picture and story of it. He was that good. Soon though, Matthew decided to use his skills at photography for his personel enjoyment. He began to secretly photograph the many males in his school whom he was infatuated with, and soon built himself his own book of pictures. However, he forced himself into a look but don't touch policy. Even the openly gay Andy Walker was unlikeable. If his parents were to find out his orientation he was dead. Matthew carries the book in his backpack at all times, to enjoy the photos at any given time he pleases. Matthew also recently joined a tutoring program at Southridge. Because of his higher than average grades in english and science, his teachers urged him to take up turtoring in order to”guide” his fellow students along. He has had no qualms with his “students” thus far, and acctually enjoys the teaching. He also did a photo shoot for A local paper, and had an article written about him and his amazing skills in both the photographic and journalistic fields. Advantages: As any good photographer is, Matthew is very good at sneaking around. This could be extreamly useful is trying to escape from someone or if spying on a group to deem them friendly or otherwise. Disadvantages: Matthew isn't a very physical person. He wouldn't be able to handle a large weapon very well, and his morals and ethics would probobly never allow him to take another's life. If Matthew's sexual orientation were to be exposed in game, he would be shell-shocked. Designated Number: Male Student No. 37 The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Bike Chain Conclusion: Oh, how I wish I could just give all of B37's 'targets' a copy of his little photo album! Then he'd be ripe for the picking! With the weapon he has, and his frailty, I don't feel that B37's long for the game. Just another queen to be picked off at someone else's will Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: N/A (escaped the island) Collected Weapons: Bike Chain (issued weapon) Allies: Kallie Majors, Darnell Butler, Ken Lawson, Guy Rapide Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Andy Walker, Darnell Butler, and Ken Lawson have all been revealed as subjects of interest in Matthew's photo album. *Matthew doesn't seem to be very well liked due to his hobby, thought of as a stalker at least by Kallie Majors, Sean O'Cann, and Anderson "Andy" Walker. *In August '08 Neil, Matt and Dominica won the BKA for killing Blood Boy. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Matt, in chronological order. V3: *Start - G07 *In God's House *Discord *Walk Amongst the Dead *Motion Isn't Meaning *Mending *Alive Out of Habit *Lilacs and Lolita *The Stench of Reality *A View to a Kill *Sound and Fury *The Science of Selling Yourself *Hatred *#6: Freedom or Bust *#7: Bale Out *Finale: Live and Let Die *V3 Epilogue: We Did It, When We Were Young Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Matt Wittany. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students Category:Survivors Category:STAR